


First Impressions Are Lasting Impressions

by Justletmein



Series: Pragma [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Insecure babies, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Temporary Amnesia, english isn't my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: First impressions are everything. Senku should know as much but when Gen has an accident that causes him amnesia, a few harsh words are all he needs to make them both question what their relationship is supposed to be.This could have been some kind of exploration exercise on how perspective changes based on first impressions… but it ended being the whole Ishigami Village having fun at the expense of their chief.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ruri/Chrome (slight)
Series: Pragma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922473
Comments: 24
Kudos: 255





	First Impressions Are Lasting Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the beginning of New America City Arc, after they revive Tsukasa and before they leave to America.  
> Truth to be told, I had way too much fun with this 😆 I hope you do as well.  
> Also, English isn’t my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> [Versión en español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663319)

> “A stunning first impression was not the same thing as love at first sight. But surely it was an invitation to consider the matter.”
> 
> _Lois McMaster Bujold_

They were supposed to get provisions, make the necessary repairs for the ship and sail as soon as possible to America. And yet… it was Senku’s luck, as Gen would call it, that something had to go wrong.

In this case, Magma, Mozu and Yo got into a fight and Gen had to intervene before Suika and Mirai, who decided that playing in the ship building grounds was a good idea, got hurt. And now they had the Mentalist lying unconscious with a mild head injury or at least, that was what it seemed. Senku wouldn’t be completely sure until he woke up.

“I’ll watch over him,” Tsukasa offered and Senku had no option but to accept.

He knew that he had no time to lose, that they needed him to direct the preparations for the next trip, but he still couldn’t shake the uneasiness of leaving Gen behind in that state. It was probably because he had not yet revived anyone with medical knowledge who could take care of the situation in his place. Yes, that must be it.

“Senku, shouldn’t we postpone the trip until Gen gets better?” asked Taiju, voicing what all his friends were probably thinking.

“Heh, the Mentalist will be fine, he’s just being his dramatic self,” was his answer. “Ah, Kaseki, I need you to build the following items!” he said, all but running towards the old artisan.

“He’s really worried, isn’t he?” Yuzuriha commented as they watched him go.

“Yes, he knows what will happen if Gen doesn’t get better soon,” Ukyo observed.

“We could always wait and go to America next harvest season,” reminded Ryusui.

“Yes, but there is no time to waste, and the _logical_ option is to leave as soon as possible,” Ukyo sighed.

All their faces gloomed. Maybe they could take Gen with them? But wouldn’t that be dangerous considering they didn’t know how grave his state was?

“You all heard Senku, Gen is going to be okay!” Taiju smiled, and they all have to return the gesture, even if their hearts weren’t in it.

* * *

The first thing that Gen saw when he finally managed to open his eyes, despite his terrible headache, was the face of Tsukasa Shishio, also known as The Strongest High School Primate, along with the teary face of a little girl and… a watermelon?

“Gen!” the watermelon exclaimed, throwing their arms around him, or attempting to, before Tsukasa’s big hand stopped them.

“Careful, Suika. We don’t know in what state he is,” Tsukasa warned, before turning his head back to him, leaving Gen completely shocked at the soft gaze he was receiving. “We should probably call Senku and tell him he is awake”.

“You-you’re right” Suika said, removing her mask (so that’s what it was) to clear her tears. “Suika will go for him,” she announced, giving him one last glance before leaving the… hut? Where was he exactly?

Tsukasa seemed to notice something was wrong, because he immediately turned towards the other girl and said: “Mirai, why don’t you go with Suika?”

“Okay, big brother,” she answered also cleaning her tears, giving him a timid smile before leaving after Suika.

So she was Tsukasa’s precious secret. Huh.

“You seem confused,” Tsukasa stated as soon as they left.

Gen smiled.

“If I’m being honest, I have a lot of questions, Tsukasa-chan,” he said trying to sit up with difficulty. Tsukasa leaned and helped him, which really confused him. Since when they were so close?

“So, Tsukasa-chan, care to explain how I got here?” It was an easy start.

Maybe they were filming a new show or commercial with a Stone Age theme? That would explain the place as well as whatever it was that Tsukasa and those two girls were wearing.

“Okay, Mentalist, I hope you’re satisfied with all the turmoil you made,” a man with the strangest hair he has ever seen said, arriving with a blond girl who kind of reminded him of Lillian Weinberg. Maybe an actress?

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“Very funny,” was his answer as he rudely began checking him.

“I’m not being funny, I eriouslysay don’t know you,” he complained but was totally ignored by the angry… doctor?

“Gen, what’s the last thing you remember?” asked Tsukasa somberly.

“Um…” What was it? He wasn’t sure. Why was it so hard to remember? “I think I was at my apartment after filming a show? I’m… not completely sure,” he admitted, his headache increasing. Was that yesterday? Then what happened earlier that day?

There was silence.

“Stop joking around,” the scary doctor said.

“I’m not joking!”

“You really don’t remember?” Tsukasa sounded concerned, which was pretty weird from the stoic man he once met.

And so, they told him how someone who was hiding on the moon petrified humanity.

“Basically,” the man who introduced as Senku, concluded: “You are 3700 years in the future.”

“Oh ok, I see.” Gen answered with a careful smile.

“And Senku is your boyfriend!” the woman who introduced as Kohaku, added.

“Don’t play with me Kohaku-chan.” Gen laughed before Senku could protest. He looked annoyed. Scratch that. He was probably furious based on how red his face was. Furious and embarrassed.

“Why do you believe the first thing so easily and not the second?!”

“Because I’m surrounded by evidence Senku-chan.” Gen smiled. At least, he would act like he believed them until proved otherwise. However, having someone like Tsukasa play along with such an elaborate joke seemed too farfetched. He never seemed like the type who liked to fool around like that. There was also something very honest in how he and the two other little girls were looking him when he woke up.

“Oh, right.” Senku muttered while Kohaku laughed, pretty amused by the situation.

“And also, you’re not really my type.” Gen added, and now Kohaku was laughing on the floor.

“As if I would even…!”

He was interrupted by the return of the girls, who had been waiting by the door,

“We’re so sorry, Gen!” they exclaimed.

“It’s okay, I’m sure it was not your fault,” he smiled patting their heads, although he still had no idea of what exactly happened. “It seems like this is focal retrograde amnesia and you said it was caused by a concussion, right?”

“That’s right.” Senku said while the others looked quite confused.

“You see, there are two main types of amnesia: anterograde and retrograde. Anterograde amnesia means that you have trouble making new memories after the onset of amnesia, while retrograde amnesia means you have trouble accessing memories from before the onset of amnesia,” he explained. “Focal retrograde amnesia means that I can’t remember things from the past but my ability to form new memories is still intact. For example, I still remember what you just told me about who you are.”

“That’s good, right?” Mirai asked with hope in her eyes.

“That’s right!”

“We should probably still keep a watch on that.” Senku added, earning an annoyed look from Gen, they were supposed to reassure them not scare them.

“Also,” Gen continued, recovering their attention, “the injury doesn’t seem to be that severe, right?” This time he made a point by staring at Senku right into his eyes, challenging him to contradict him. “So it would probably just last a couple of hours or days at most,” he concluded, hoping that would ease their feelings of guiltiness.

 _Or months._ Senku thought to himself, but knowing Gen, he was probably aware as well.

The girls seemed to relax a bit.

Suika then smiled: “Suika has an idea! Maybe a walk around the village will help you remember faster!”

“That sounds like a great idea, Suika-chan!” Gen smiled. It would also be a good chance to gather more information of the current situation. One thing was being told that the entire world had been petrified, but it was very different to see it with his own eyes. Plus, he could double check if it actually some kind of sick joke.

As he tried to get up, Gen was once again surprised when Tsukasa offered him a hand to help him.

“Gross.” Senku mumbled while picking his ear.

Gen made a face, why was that gremlin so rude?

“So this is the Ishigami Village,” Suika started explaining as they walked. Well, it most certainly wasn’t a set.

“Oh, by the way, did we mention that Senku is the chief of the village?” Kohaku casually commented.

“Wait, him?! How?!”

“He had to win the village tournament and marry the priestess!” Suika happily explained.

“Heh~ So Senku-chan is a married man, how unexpected.” Gen commented with a laugh, although he did feel pity towards the poor priestess.

“Not really, he immediately divorced Ruri and ran away with all the alcohol.” Suika clarified, apparently unaware of how awful that sounded.

“So you’re _that_ kind of scum, eh?” Gen said, his expression showing clear disgust.

“It wasn’t like that.” Senku protested crossing his arms and looking away.

Suika continued talking, showing him every corner of their small but growing village. Unfortunately, Gen wasn’t able to pay her much attention, as it didn’t took him long to realize how they were being silently followed by three men.

“Say, who are they?” Gen asked in a whisper, avoiding eye contact so that they wouldn’t notice he was talking about them.

“Ah! They are Magma, Mozu and Yo! They must feel very bad for the accident!” Suika exclaimed, turning towards them and waving at them to come closer.

“I don’t feel guilty or anything, it was your fault for getting involved,” mumbled the biggest guy, Magma, avoiding eye contact and crossing his arms like a real life tsundere. “But… I’m sorry, I guess.”

“Yeah, we are… sorry,” added Yo after a little of hesitation.

“Even if you are not a woman, I admit that hurting a beauty like you isn’t right,” nodded Mozu.

Senku stared at them disgusted. How cringy could they get? But then, to his surprise, Gen giggled and smiled: “It’s okay, just be more careful next time.”

“Huh?”

The truth was they felt guilty, Magma probably feeling the worst given his previous history with Gen. But most importantly, they were scared of what the evil magic of the Mentalist would do to them, not to mention the scary looks that both Senku and Tsukasa gave them when it all happened.

Gen, of course, wouldn’t be able to know that much. But he noticed how their body language reflected a mixture of fear, especially from Yo’s part, that surely had to do with the look that Tsukasa was giving to them, but also guiltiness. Although this whole world still seemed like a strange fever dream, he could not help but feel happy. His previous fame was probably irrelevant now, yet these barbaric looking men, who in other circumstances wouldn’t have hesitated to crush him like a fly, were apologizing for accidentally injuring him. For the first time since he woke up, he began to feel that things were not so bad ... that he was actually safe.

Meanwhile, nobody knew what was going on Gen’s mind and the only thing they could see was the usually sly and manipulative Mentalist smiling brightly and warm.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Gen noticing the shocked expressions.

“Maybe that blow to the head did more than just give him amnesia,” mumbled Senku. It wasn't unheard of people whose personality changed after a traumatic brain injury or concussion. “What’s wrong with your head?” He asked bluntly.

“You’re so funny Senku-chan.” Now this was something Senku was more familiar with, the sugarcoated voice accompanied by a smile that didn’t quite reach Gen’s eyes, which instead were incredibly cold and unforgiving. Yes, he was familiar with it all, but not directed to him!

“I-I mean,” did he just stuttered?

“What else could you possibly mean, Senku-chan? I just woke up after suffering what seems to be a mild concussion with no recollection whatsoever of where or _when_ am I, and you have the nerve of asking what is wrong with my head?” Gen continued with his terrifying smile.

“I think it’s time to eat,” Tsukasa intervened.

“Lead the way, Tsukasa-chan!” Gen said turning towards him with a friendlier expression on his face.

As they left along with Mirai to get something to eat, Kohaku, Suika and Senku stayed behind.

“He really hates your guts, doesn’t he?” Kohaku commented, rather amused with the turn of events. Of course, she was worried about Gen’s wellbeing, but after being told that he would probably recover given some time, she decided that she could at least have some fun while it lasted.

“I’ve never seen Gen so angry before.” Suika unhelpfully added.

“Heh, it doesn’t matter. I just have to win him over like I did before.” Senku muttered, earning a couple of curious looks.

“How do you plan to do that?” Kohaku asked.

***

They were sitting at Francois’ restaurant about to finish their lunch when Senku entered and put a bottle on the table.

“Here you go Mentalist, some Senku-Cola!”

Gen stared at him for a moment.

“Ah, thank you, Senku-chan,” he finally said, with a clearly fake smile on his face and making no attempt to take it.

“It’s not poisoned, you know?”

“Now that have said it, I suspect it might be,” Gen said with a short laugh, proceeding to ignore him and continue with his conversation with Tsukasa.

“Well, now he thinks you’re weird,” whispered Kohaku, pulling him away from the table. “What’s with the Cola?”

“That was what Gen asked me in exchange of joining us.” Senku explained, unable to keep his eyes away from those two. Since when were they so close?

“Didn’t he say that he liked you before meeting you?” Suika said, remembering when they gave him the observatory.

“You’re right!” How could he forget? Gen didn’t join them for a mere drink, he joined them because he trusted his science! All he had to do was show him that!

“Tsukasa, I will need you and the rest of the power team to gather and smash more seashells and seaweed,” Senku said casually. After all, it was true that they would need more calcium carbonate to have enough soap for the long voyage, and maybe some gunpowder just in case. But also, he was sure that that would pique Gen’s interest.

“Why would you need that?” Asked a curious Gen. Perfect. Now he only had to explain it and…

“The calcium carbonate collected from them can be combined with oil to create soap,” Tsukasa explained nodding in agreement. “We will probably need a lot if we want to keep good hygiene when we travel to America. And I’m guessing you would also like to make some gunpowder with it, in case we encounter more enemies.”

“Woah, I didn’t know you could do all that! That’s amazing, Tsukasa-chan!” Gen exclaimed.

Tsukasa, unaware of what was going on, was confused when he noticed Senku’s glare.

“Yes, calcium carbonate is very useful. Did you know that…?” Senku tried again.

“We could use some as well to upgrade more soil!” Taiju exclaimed overhearing the conversation.

_Taiju, you traitor!_

“Really?” Gen mused surprised. Taiju smiled enthusiastically.

“That’s right! If I remember correctly, it reduces the acidity of the soil, right Senku?” Taiju explained proudly, turning towards his friend only to find him looking at him angrily.

“Gen was so used to your inventions that now that he has forgotten about them his standards are too low.” Kohaku observed with a smile that was too mocking for his liking.

“I don’t care about his standards!” Senku replied.

Then he heard a snap and when he turned, he saw Ryusui arriving along with Francois.

“If we are talking about standards, then Francois’ dessert deserves the prize!” He said proudly, as his butler served the plates.

“It’s really impressive how you manage to do all these in the current situation, Francois-chan.” Gen complimented while eating happily.

“I was thinking, maybe hot air balloon ride will help you recover your memory!” Ryusui continued.

“How is that supposed to help?” Senku asked without hiding his annoyance.

“You have those too?” Gen asked, completely ignoring him. “But who is going to pilot it?”

“You will have the privilege of having me as your pilot, of course!” So _that_ was why.

“Didn’t you say you were the captain of the ship?”

“I can do both,” Ryusui answered proudly. “Ah, I can also predict the weather.”

_That smug bastard!_

“eriouslysay?!”

“Oh! You have to see the car I made!” Kaseki exclaimed.

“A car?!”

_Et tu, Kaseki?_

Senku looked at the old man as he laughed jovially.

“What’s the matter, Senku?” Asked Kohaku, clearly amused.

“Why are they all acting like this?” He mumbled irritated as he watched Yuzuriha, of all people, telling Gen how she designed and made most of the clothes they were all wearing and then Ukyo showing his skills as an archer.

“Well, as I was saying, you set the bar too high, but now everyone has a chance to surprise him and its pretty fun!” Especially, when watching Senku’s reaction.

And so, the rest of the day continued like this. Gen being awfully friendly with everyone in the village, even Magma, of all people! But any time Senku tried to talk to him or show him something, somebody would interrupt. and Senku got increasingly tired of Gen looking away in clear distaste every time their eyes meet. It didn’t matter, he had work to do. They could take care of Gen until he recovered his memory, no big deal.

“I heard he asked Tsukasa to accompany him to the ride with Ryusui.” He heard Nikki commenting.

“He really seems to have taken a liking to Tsukasa, doesn’t he?” Yuzuriha added thoughtfully.

“I mean, who wouldn’t?” Minami said with a sigh. “The very idea of having a balloon ride with Tsukasa...”

“You are making it sound quite romantic,” Nikki sighed in agreement, like the hopeless romantic she was.

Senku found himself grumbling in disgust. It had also come to his attention how awfully close Gen had gotten to Tsukasa. Logically, it made sense. Tsukasa was the closest to a familiar face for a Gen from back before petrification, and Gen did mention once that he considered Tsukasa to be quite charismatic. Moreover, Tsukasa seemed to encourage Gen by acting all nice around him… obviously, because he was grateful that he protected his sister. Maybe he should go and tell that to Gen, so that he would stop embarrassing himself acting like a lovesick puppy. Or better yet, he could do as Kohaku and simply wait and then make fun of Gen once he recovered his memories. Yes, that was the perfect plan. He would let Gen continue running after Tsukasa, praising his every breath and…

“Senku, not that I doubt your skills or anything but didn’t you say if you mixed those two it would explode?” Chrome fortunately intervened before he lost his eyebrows in the process of mixing the wrong substances.

Senku groaned. Why was he acting like this?

“Are you perhaps worried about Gen?” Chrome asked. “If so, don’t be! I heard Tsukasa is taking care of him and I think I haven’t seen them part in all day.” He added in blissful ignorance of how that made Senku reconsider the idea of burning _his_ eyebrows.

***

Gen was truly impressed with how far they have managed to get after civilization was almost completely wiped out. That being said, even if the idea of riding a hot air balloon sounded fun, after seeing the gigantic thing and remembering that if anything happened they would end in the middle of nowhere with no way to communicate or get help, he began to have second thoughts.

“Um… How about we stay here instead? I heard Francois-chan mentioning something about making muffins…”

“Oh, right! You said you were scared of hot air balloons.” Ryusui laughed while snapping his fingers. “I was beginning to think that that had been a plot you and Senku made to make me work for you for free!”

That caught his attention.

“Is it usual for Senku-chan and I to make plots together?”

“Yes.” Both Tsukasa and Ryusui answered without missing a beat, both being experienced victims of said plots themselves.

“I was really surprised when I noticed how close you two have grown after I joined you.” Tsukasa added after some thought.

“Really? I thought Senku-chan hated me.” Gen admitted, surprised by the stupefied expressions he received. “I mean, he has been in an awful bad mood since I first woke up and I wasn’t sure if he was a grumpy person or he only acted like that because of me.” He explained almost defensively.

“It’s true that he has been pretty moody today.” Ryusui admitted. “Maybe the lack of sleep it’s catching up to him.”

“He has trouble sleeping?”

“More like he spends most of his time working.” Ryusui explained.

“He is really convinced that he will be able to restore the world to the way it was 3700 years ago with the power of science.” Tsukasa nodded in agreement. Gen could easily read the admiration in his eyes.

“That’s why you are the one who usually has to drag him to sleep.” Ryusui continued with a smile.

“Huh? Why me?”

“Because you are one of the closest people to him.” Ryusui said slowly, like he was explaining things to a child. Then he smiled. “And, of course, you sleep together so it’s only logical.”

“We do _what_ now?!” Gen coughed, trying to recompose himself. He needed someone to talk to, someone who he could trust to explain what his relationship with that crazy leek really was.

“Say, who do I usually talk to?”

“Senku.” Gen paled.

“Oh, good thing I find you! They said they needed your help with something about the ship!” Ruri said running towards them.

As they both left to attend their duties, Gen was left under the care of the priestess, who offered him to share some tea and easy flowing conversation. Gen was actually grateful for some quiet time as he needed to process all the information he had just received.

Apparently, he was quite close to Senku. Thinking about it, Gen did notice how he would often find Senku staring at him, but he thought it was just to keep an eye on his amnesia, nothing else. Maybe he was worried?

There was also the fact that they sleep together… He and a man who immediately divorced after marrying a beautiful and, as far as he could tell, kind woman.

Kohaku did say they were boyfriends and Senku looked quite offended after Gen quickly shot down the idea. Could it be that they were actually together and him saying that hurt something more than just his pride? That would explain why Senku had been so moody.

The real question was… what was Senku to him? Yes, the world had pretty much turned into a survival game and seducing someone with power, such as the chief of what seemed to be the last remaining of society, seemed like a good strategy. However, even if he always said that he was the most superficial man on Earth, that didn’t mean he would be with someone just for the benefits of it, right? He didn't want to believe that he would fall _that_ low.

“Is something troubling you?” Ruri asked without hiding the concern in her voice.

Gen stared at her unsure, but then again, what other options did he have?

“Do I trust Senku?” He finally asked, as Chrome arrived with some herbs for the priestess.

“Of course, we all do.” Ruri said with a kind smile.

“I mean, yes, he’s the chief and all that but I meant... Do _I_ personally trust him?” Maybe that was the wrong thing to ask, especially to who used to be his wife.

“I remember I once heard you say that you two would fall happily to hell together. That must mean you really trust him, right?” Chrome recalled absentmindedly.

Gen could feel his face heat up.

_What kind of declaration was that?!_

Did he actually felt _that_ way towards Senku? _Why?!_

“I know Senku doesn’t act like it, but he’s really kind,” Ruri added, apparently noticing his confusion.

“I don’t know if it’s my place to ask, but weren’t you married to him?”

“Oh, that was just because we needed the celebratory alcohol to make a cure for Ruri’s illness.” Chrome explained.

Gen noticed how Ruri’s eyes shined whenever she looked at Chrome’s direction, as well as the light blush that tinted his cheeks. Huh.

“You see what I mean?” Ruri smiled.

“I guess.” Gen mumbled. He then remembered what Ryusui said about Senku always working as well as Tsukasa’s clear admiration towards him.

“Let me tell you a story,” Ruri continued, “about two sisters and a sorcerer.”

***

It was getting late and, thanks to his inability to concentrate, he still had a lot of work to do. Yet his mind, his most precious and powerful tool, continued to betray him. What if Gen amnesia lasted longer than expected? Would it be safer to leave him at Ishigami Village where no one knew basic healthcare or to take him with them to America where who knows what dangers awaited them? There was also the much worse scenario of Gen never recovering at all. Even if Gen hadn't gotten worse, he hadn't shown any signs of improvement either. What was he supposed to do with that?

These questions were, at least partially, logical. They were problems that needed to be solved. However, there were also other silly questions that plagued his mind and made his chest hurt. Those annoyed him the most.

What if Gen's dislike towards him was too much? Could he actually win him back or had he already ruined it all? What if them becoming friends had been a stroke of luck and in reality the most natural thing was that they got along badly? What if Gen recovered his memories but still changed his mind about him?

Senku was surprised when he heard someone entering the lab, as he was sure that Chrome had long ago left to sleep.

“I didn’t see you at dinner.” Gen voice said.

He felt himself freeze for a moment, before turning to look at the Mentalist, who was standing at the door with a tray with some bread, fruit and tea.

“I must have missed it,” Senku answered carefully. “Do you…?” Gen shook his head, apparently still able to read his thoughts despite all.

“Maybe after some sleep it will come back.” Gen added approaching him, putting the tray on the table and serving some tea while Senku took some bread. “You should come to sleep too.”

“I not tired.” He said, although his eyes begged to differ.

“Then, I will keep you company for a while.” Gen decided, making himself comfortable on the floor beside him.

“Do whatever you want.” Senku answered, turning back to his papers. He was used to working in silence in the presence of others, especially in the presence of Gen. But there was some palpable tension in the air, which was probably the reason why he found himself opening his mouth again: “I’m sorry for being rude earlier.”

“It’s okay, Tsukasa-chan filled me in with what happened,” Gen said, eyeing him carefully. “Were you perhaps upset that I was careless?”

“Certainly, although I understand why you did it.”

So Senku wasn’t denying it. Huh.

“Did I made you worry?” Gen boldly asked.

“Of course, we can't let any labor go to waste.”

Gen laughed. Ruri did mention that even if Senku was kind at heart, he did ask for labor in exchange of his favors.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be the end of the world. As far as I can tell, everyone here is brilliant and talented.” Gen admitted. Yes, it was true that he was amazed by how far they have managed to go, but he also felt… left behind. Perhaps it was because he was unable to recall the hard work that had brought them to this point, but still, how could someone like him have helped?

“Are you kidding? I would probably be dead by now if it wasn’t because of you.” Senku said turning to look at him, his eyes surprisingly serious. “What would I ever do without my Mentalist?” He added, a soft smile on his lips.

Gen smiled at him in return, his first sincere smile since the incident.

“I guess it’s okay if it’s you.”

“What do you mean?” Gen moved closer, his face mere centimeters from his own. Senku decided to ignore how his own face heated up as well as the loud beating of his heart, and instead focused on staring back at Gen, trying to guess what he was looking for. Whatever it was, it seemed like he found it or at least, he was satisfied with the answer he got because he pulled away smiling brightly.

“Nothing.” Gen said and without much second thought, laid his head on his lap. “Wake me up when you decide to go to sleep.” He instructed with a yawn.

Senku went stiff for a moment, being taken completely by surprise. He briefly considered protesting and shaking Gen off, but found himself unable to do so.

Now there was a new question on his mind.

How exactly was he going to wake him up?

***

The next morning, Gen woke up lying on top of a sleeping Senku. He remembered everything that happed, both before and after the accident.

Decided to ignore the embarrassment he felt, he got up, stretching his limps as he moved, and gathered the blankets he usually left there for when they spend the night at the lab. Yes, it wasn’t the first time they had fallen asleep on the floor after a long night working, although the closeness between them was most certainly new.

“What are you doing?” Senku asked, waking up easily as always.

“The floor is not a good place to sleep.” He answered setting the blankets so they could continue sleeping more comfortably.

Senku blinked.

“You remember.”

“Of course, we were working on something for the ship, right?” He smiled. No way he was going to admit remembering everything that happened the day before nor the embarrassing conclusion he reached.

“Right.” Senku answered, obviously not believing him one bit, but well aware of his wishes to leave everything in oblivion. “You did some embarrassing stuff yesterday.” Or maybe not.

“You’re so mean, Senku-chan!” He said covering his face in embarrassment as Senku began laughing, clearly immune to his pouting. Time to change tactics. “If I recall correctly, yesterday you seemed awfully motivated to get my attention… going as far as to make me some Senku-Cola even though there was no imminent threat of me ratting you out to Tsukasa-chan this time.”

“Tsukasa, right. They guy you were acting all lovey-dovey around!” Senku replied mockingly as he raise up, while Gen sat down beside him.

“My, my, Senku-chan, you almost sound jealous.” Gen said covering his mouth theatrically.

“As if, Mentalist! I’m just pointing out how ridiculous you were.” He said leaning closer.

“Last time I checked I was the one confused with amnesia, what’s your excuse?” Gen answered, not backing down either.

“You fell asleep on my lap!”

“Didn’t you called me ‘my’ Mentalist last night?”

Gen smiled triumphantly when there was no response, but then Senku put his arms around him and forced him back down with him.

“Really? I don’t remember that at all.” Senku said nonchalantly, reaching out to take the other blanket and cover them both.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Gen asked surprised when their resident workaholic decided to get them both so comfortable. He also couldn't help but notice how Senku kept hugging him despite having already accomplished his mission.

“I’m just taking care of our Mentalist, that’s all.”

“Whatever happened to _my_ Mentalist?”

“Already told you, and if I don’t remember it, it never happened.” Senku answered, already closing his eyes.

“You’re tewwible.” He said laughing as he closed his eyes as well.

Of course, he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to sleep in, especially knowing that once he got up, he would have to face his so called friends who would surely also want to make fun of him after the events of the previous day. Yup, that most certainly could wait.

“Welcome back, Mentalist.” Senku murmured, without showing any hints of letting go.

“It’s nice to be back.” Gen answered, putting his own arms around him. He also wasn’t planning to let go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, don’t hesitate to let me know what you think! 😊  
> You can also reach me on [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) as @fieryjeanne  
> Have a great day! ✨


End file.
